The present invention is directed to a blanket hold down device adapted to hold a blanket to prevent disarrangement of the blanket by wind or the like.
When people wish to sunbathe or have a picnic, it is quite common to spread a blanket on the ground so as to prevent contact between the person and the ground or with the person and sand on the beach. In order to prevent the blanket from being blown by the wind or otherwise disturbed, various objects which are handy are placed on the corners of the blanket. However, suitable objects for holding the blanket down are not always available. Valuable objects such as purses or functional objects such as shoes cannot always be left behind when a person leaves the blanket. In general, there are very few available devices which are specifically designed to hold down the corners of a blanket.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,876 to Graves discloses a protective cloth cover having continuous flexible weights secured along two opposed edges to prevent the disarrangement of the cloth cover by wind or other extraneous forces. The opposed edges of the cover cloth ar folded back along themselves and are sewn to form an elongated pocket which is filled with a granular weighting material.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,447 to Osborn discloses a tarpaulin having detachable weighting devices comprised of a hollow, plastic member adapted to be fitted with suitable weighting material such as sand or water. However, it is necessary to have an aperture in the tarpaulin in order to attach the weighting member.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,618 to Greer discusses a weighted towel having a weighted cord stitched within the hem of the towel about the entire periphery thereof.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,647,718 to Disera, 2,840,092 to Hill and 2,939,468 to Boyce all disclose peg-type hold down devices for blankets and the like.